Too much Noise
by x.soul.x
Summary: Phil and Mark want to relax but someone calls the cops on them. CRACK *slash* Punkertaker


I am completely obssessed with Punkertaker and no ones writes about them anymore so I try to, sometimes. Feedback is very appreciated and keeps the fics coming. *hint*

* * *

The training session was long and tiring. Mark's muscles ached from exhaustion because of the constant practice he was making with Phil over and over again. Everything had to be perfect for Mania, after all. Mark dragged his tired body to his hotel bedroom, took a hot shower and collapsed on the bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

Sometime later someone was knocking on his door. Mark growled at being woken up and answered the door still half asleep, not amazed to see Phil there. The younger man was already showered and brought food. The good smell reminded Mark that he was hungry and he swallowed the words he wanted to spit at his face. He opened the door wider to let Phil pass. The younger man entered rubbing his body on Mark's.

"Well they say that the way to a man's heart is through the stomach. I did not think you fit into this category, however. "

"And I don't. I'm just too hungry to send you to hell." Mark grunted going straight to the packaged food. "What did you brought?"

"Italian. I think we deserve after practice today. Got anything to drink here?" Phil asked on the way to the mini fridge. He opened it and saw only soda there. He took two cans and sit on the small table. They ate in silence.

**~8~**

After dinner and relax a little, things got heated. Mark could not remember when he left the table and went to bed, but there he was with Phil naked beneath him and him on top of the athletic body making him groan with the weight of his body and leaving him breathless. Blame Phil for saying once that he liked to feel his weight on top of him.

Mark wanted to be discreet so as not to make too much noise but Phil was not cooperating. The younger man was begging and telling him to do things that they just did at home and it was driving him crazy. After Phil said 'Come on Mark, I'm not a fucking crystal!' , and rushed him to just 'stick it in' because he was horny since training, Mark told him to shut the fuck up and covered his mouth with his big hand. Phil slapped his hand away and did not stop speaking at all. Something about Mark holding him down and manhandling him all over the ring left Phil very hot. He always ended training with a half hard cock inside his trunks. And it's been a while that he and Mark were together so wait a minute longer would be sheer torture.

"Have patience, boy. Want to walk funny tomorrow? "

"I don't care. Let everyone thinks it's a fucking injury!"

Mark shook his head. "What a dirty mouth. You know what I think when you behave like a cheap whore."

Phil growled. "Wanna spank me?"

Fuck. Mark gritted his teeth feeling his control slipping away. This reminded Mark that once Phil provoked him so much during a dinner that Mark dragged him the restaurant's bathroom and made him come with two fingers inside his ass while sucking his hard cock like a lollipop. Phil could barely walk afterwards because of his wobbly legs and it took a long time until he could get back to the table.

After what seemed like an eternity Mark was finally inside. Phil knelt on all fours on the bed to meet his thrusts and was soon lost in the pleasure and pain of the Dead Man inside him. Phil felt he would not last long. After all the teasing during the promos he knew that Mark would want revenge. And what a sweet revenge this was! Phil would tease Mark every time if that was the result he'll get.

BANG-BANG-BANG _"Open the door it's the police!"_

They froze. It was not possible -

BANG-BANG-BANG _"Gentlemen please open the door or we will break it."_

"Fuck what is this shit?" Phil whispered urgently and hissed when Mark pulled out his cock and rose and to seek his pants. Maybe the building was on fire or something. Phil also raised and pulled his shorts in a hurry. Mark went to the door and looked at Phil before opening. Phil nodded and Mark opened the door.

**~8~**

Turned out that the cops were called by John. He heard sounds coming from Mark's bedroom of Mark—sounds like someone was in pain or something and did not think twice. He thought he was being attacked by a fanatic fan or something.

After explaining to the police that all of this was a ridiculous mistake, Mark turned to Cena. The man was as red as a tomato.

"Damn man! Look at the shit you did just because you can't stay away from people's business!"

"How the hell would I know it was you a-and _Punk,_" Cena chocked," ... _doing things_ and not a crazy fan with all the noise you were making!"

"Fuck. You could've at least knocked on the door before calling the cops, idiot!"

"I DID knock the door! No one responded because you were too busy _fuck-_" John choked again. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Fucking. We were fucking. Just say the damn word and stop sounding like a fucking virgin, man."

Cena felt his face on fire again and quickly apologized to get out of there and end this embarrassing situation. Mark went back into his room, slamming the door hard to close it. Phil sat on the bed, dressed and smiling. Mark raged.

"Why the hell are you smiling? Don't you realize what happened here? "

"Yes I do. John behaved like an idiot. Nothing new."

Mark grunted. Phil sighed.

"Don't be that way, Mark. Nothing happened. Except from the fact that we didn't come, which is bad, but other than that..." Phil shrugged. Mark shook his head and promised himself he would never have sex at work ever again.

His promise lasted a week or so.


End file.
